


游轮假日

by LemonSeal



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M, 迷情剂
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 05:56:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14254449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonSeal/pseuds/LemonSeal
Summary: 失恋的克拉克在一次游轮旅行上遇到了将他视为此生挚爱的男人。后来他发现布鲁斯只是吃错了药。





	游轮假日

克拉克站在薇拉尼娅号的甲板上，看着在月光的照映下折射出粼粼波光，听着海风催动浪潮拍打船舷奏出温柔的歌谣。清凉的空气洗去了他在舞会上沾染上的酒精和香水的味道，也抚平了躁动情绪。

克拉克深深吸气，从口袋里掏出他一直带在身上的正方形匣子，丝绒的外壳早已被他摩挲得发旧，光秃秃地显露出光滑的内胆。他在露易丝拒绝自己的那天退掉了戒指，唯独留下空荡荡的盒子，如同他空落落的心。

旅行是治愈失恋情伤的一剂良药，在新的环境里呼吸不同的空气，欣赏不同的风景，遇见不同的人，既是失去也有获得。克拉克想起情感专栏的安妮写的这段话，他并不认同，至少在薇拉尼娅号上的旅行帮不了他。十二个月前，露易丝情感的天平终于从钢铁之躯倾斜向小镇男孩，选择与克拉克成为一对恋人，为了给露易丝一个浪漫的惊喜也为了给他们的周年纪念日留下一个浪漫的回忆，克拉克暗中策划了这趟豪华游轮之旅。

然而，他们的恋情还是毁于超人。

露易丝爱她的工作，哪怕她一次次在取材时身陷险境，哪怕有些线索带给她杀身之祸，露易丝也没有想到过放弃。这位曾经的普利策奖获得者，并不是用尖叫着跳下高楼召唤超人换来新闻界的最高荣誉，却因超人拯救过的次数最多的女记者而闻名于世，露易丝无法忍受，她决心用实力证明自己。

当露易丝沉醉于工作后，她意识到自己无法兼顾事业与恋爱，于是做出了选择。

克拉克无法开口挽留。他爱这个女人，爱她的聪慧，她的勇敢，她的善良，她对真相的执着，和她维护正义永不妥协的精神。可惜薇拉尼娅号的定金昂贵到让克拉克不能像放手露易丝一样放弃他的蜜月套房。

有人推开了舞会大厅通向甲板的门，绚丽的灯光，煽动的音乐，嬉笑声，歌舞声，欢快的气氛随着大门缓缓合上，礼花般转瞬即逝。

克拉克听到踉跄的脚步声和烈酒的味道，是个在舞会上喝多了的醉汉，他想着，把空戒指盒藏回口袋里，准备换下自己的一身行头，早早回套房睡觉。至少他还能在这次海上之旅中获得真正的休息。

夜深了，渐渐汹涌的风浪让船头颠簸得厉害了起来，甲板上没有灯光，醉汉跌跌撞撞地摸索着往前走，很快就到了甲板的边缘。这个醉汉显然神志不清，当他被金属护栏挡住的时候，竟然爆发出了潜力，攀着栏杆就要越过障碍继续往前。在他脚下，只有一望无际，深不见底的大海。

克拉克当然不会袖手旁观。他冲上去，抓住吓了一大跳的醉汉，把他从危险的边缘拉了回来。完全没有意识到自己脱离险境的醉汉甚至还反手扯住克拉克的衣领，口齿不清地与他拉扯起来。

与一个酒醉的人发生争执纯属浪费时间，克拉克抓住醉汉的手臂，准备把他带回到舞会大厅里，交给船上的服务员处置。他还没走到门口，就听到手臂中传来了微弱的鼾声，此时已过午夜，克拉克无奈地看到大厅里狂欢的人群骚乱起来，为数不多的服务员忙着安抚乘客，恐怕没空再去照料一个睡着的醉汉。

醉汉的脸上涂着油彩，浑身刺鼻的酒臭味，克拉克只能从他的声音和体型上判断出这是个年轻的男性，高大，健壮，穿着一身非常考究的灰色幽灵制服。

是的，薇拉尼娅号上这几天的晚宴主题是化装舞会。克拉克自己便身着超人制服，按照他原本的计划，在向露易丝求婚后告诉她自己的另一重身份，以变装舞会作为掩护，尽情享受揭开秘密身份后的二人时光。

克拉克犹豫了片刻，最终还是决定绕过大厅，直接回到自己的房间，和这个差点落海的醉汉一起。

毕竟，他也是个喜欢灰色幽灵的人。

 

****  ****  ****

 

完美的早晨有三大要素，明媚不失温和的阳光，柔软并且轻盈的被褥，还有爱人甜蜜的亲吻与怀抱。

克拉克满足地叹息着，蹭了蹭枕头，不情愿太早睁开眼，舒缓的航程改变了他的作息，在一望无际的海面上，没有世界要去拯救，没有死线急需完成，只有宁静安详的早餐。克拉克正在做梦。爱人依偎在他身后，温暖的躯体贴近他，有力的手臂环住他，轻柔的呼吸与他的交融成相同的节奏。

美好的感觉令克拉克渴求更多，他还不想醒来，只是在半梦半醒间靠近背后的热源。克拉克的动作立即得到了回应，他感觉到一只修长有力的手拂开自己额前的碎发，在他紧闭的眼皮上落下一个轻轻的吻。一个男性的，低沉悦耳的慵懒语调，带着将醒未醒的沙哑在他耳边响起。

“早安，我的英雄。”

那声音不属于克拉克认识的任何人。克拉克猛然惊醒，掀开被子，发现他睁开眼睛之前感觉到的一切都不是梦境。

阳光穿过舷窗，照亮了整个房间，出现在克拉克床上的陌生男人在阳光下闪闪发亮，或者说，他有一张英俊得令人眼前发亮的脸。男人穿着套房里配备的浴袍，身上散发出克拉克最喜爱的薄荷味须后水及沐浴露的清香，浓密的黑发还滴着水，显然，是在克拉克熟睡时借用了房间里的浴室。

也正是因为他洗了澡，用了克拉克带来的洗浴用品，身上满是克拉克熟悉的味道，因此巧妙地融入了克拉克的梦境。

他是谁？发生了什么事？

在克拉克还没理清头绪时，男人自顾自地开始了下一步动作，伸出手臂把尚处于震惊中的克拉克拉到面前，他的力气大得与那张精致的脸带给人的印象全然不同。柔软的床铺被两个成年男人的体重压得下陷，男人借此机会，翻身压住了克拉克。

陌生男人在克拉克想起自己应该拒绝之前，托起克拉克的下巴，和他接了一个甜腻勾人的吻。克拉克的理智在男人拨开他的睡衣，用炙热的掌心贴上他的胸膛时回到了体内，他慌忙地、手脚并用地推开对方，最终因为控制不好力道而摔下了床。

柔软的地毯吸收了克拉克落地时的冲击力，也掩护了他砸出的浅坑，克拉克来不及检讨自己的惊慌失措，床上的男人已经探出半个身子，神情关切地开口询问：“亲爱的，你没事吧？”

在那双含情脉脉的蓝眼睛热切的注视下，克拉克不禁脸颊发烫，他脸红发傻的模样取悦了男人，忍俊不禁的一连串笑声软化了男人刚毅的下颌线条。

男人的笑容唤醒了克拉克的记忆，他发誓自己见过这张脸，在办公室内随意瞥见的采访稿里，在露易丝落在他公寓里的时尚杂志上，报社的摄像师曾对克拉克说过你一定是新来的只因为他认不出一个娱乐新闻只露出侧影的男人。随性地落在额前而非梳向脑后的湿发让他本人比照片看起来要年轻许多，克拉克听到自己变调的尖叫，

“你是布鲁斯·韦恩！”

比起被一个男人亲吻的震惊——甚至他一点也不排斥这个吻并且十分享受对方高超的吻技——克拉克更想不明白的是，哥谭的亿万富翁为什么会一丝不挂地只穿着浴袍出现在自己床上？


End file.
